This invention relates generally to automatic cleaners configured to travel through a water pool for cleaning the water surface and/or the wall surface of a containment wall containing the water pool. Such cleaners are typically tethered to a power source by a flexible conduit such as a pressure hose, a suction hose, or an electric wire. The present invention is directed to conduit assemblies configured to situate the conduit between the water surface and wall (floor) surface by suspending the conduit below the water surface or anchoring the conduit above the floor surface to avoid obstructing the traveling cleaner.
Automatic cleaners configured to travel through a water pool for cleaning the pool water surface and/or containment wall surface are well known in the art. Such cleaners include units which operate (1) solely at the wall surface (which shall be understood to include side and floor portions), (2) solely at the water surface, or (3) selectively at the water surface and wall surface (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,985,156; 6,039,886; 6,090,219).
Such automatic pool cleaners are generally powered by energy delivered to the cleaner via a flexible elongate conduit, e.g., a pressure hose, a suction hose, an electric wire, etc. The delivered energy functions to propel the cleaner, typically along a substantially random travel path, while pulling the conduit behind it. Regardless of the energy form used, the flexible conduit tethered to the cleaner can obstruct or interfere with the cleaner""s ability to travel through the pool. To avoid such interference, conduits are generally configured to reside out of the normal travel path of the cleaner. For example, conduits used with wall surface cleaners are generally configured (i.e., effective specific gravity  less than 1.0) to float at the water surface to avoid the cleaner having to climb over the conduit. Similarly, water surface cleaners generally utilize a conduit configured (i.e., effective specific gravity  greater than 1.0) to sink to the wall surface, i.e., pool floor, to avoid obstructing the traveling cleaner.
The present invention is directed to a conduit assembly including an elongate conduit for delivering operating power to a pool cleaner body which assembly includes multiple substantially rigid elongate buoyancy (positive or negative) members attached to the conduit for situating the conduit at a level between the pool water surface and floor surface to avoid obstructing the cleaner""s movement along its travel path, whether at the water surface or at the floor surface.
In accordance with the invention, a first conduit assembly embodiment includes a flexible conduit having an effective specific gravity  greater than 1.0. Multiple positive buoyancy members are attached to the conduit for suspending the conduit below the water surface to enable the cleaner to pass over the conduit as it travels along the water surface, as well as under the conduit as it travels along the floor surface. Each buoyancy member is attached to the conduit via a device which affords the buoyancy member freedom of movement relative to the conduit enabling the buoyancy member to be pushed out of the way by the cleaner (and/or the conduit) as the cleaner moves along its travel path.
An alternative second conduit assembly embodiment includes a flexible conduit having an effective specific gravity  less than 1.0. In this embodiment, multiple negative buoyancy members, i.e., weight members, are attached to the conduit for anchoring the conduit so as to retain it above the wall surface (floor) and allow the cleaner traveling along the floor surface to pass under the conduit and traveling along the water surface to pass over the conduit. Each weight member is attached to the conduit via a device which affords the weight member freedom of movement relative to the conduit enabling the weight member to be pushed out of the way as the cleaner (and/or the conduit) moves along the floor surface.
A preferred conduit assembly in accordance with the invention employs a buoyancy member comprising a substantially rigid elongate member or xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d. The buoyancy stick has a first free end and a second end configured to be attached to the conduit in a manner which provides freedom of movement relative to the conduit. More particularly, a preferred device for attaching the buoyancy stick to the conduit includes a ring mounted for rotation around the conduit with the buoyancy stick second end mounted for hinged movement about a pivot axis defined by the ring. Sticks exhibiting positive buoyancy are able to float proximate to the surface and suspend a conduit having a specific gravity  greater than 1.0 below the water surface. Sticks exhibiting negative buoyancy are able to sink to the floor surface to anchor a conduit having a specific gravity  less than 1.0 above the floor surface.
In use, the conduit first end is connected to a power source, e.g., a source of pressurized fluid, and the conduit second end is connected to the cleaner. The power delivered via the conduit propels the cleaner forwardly, pulling the flexible conduit behind. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one propulsion device is carried by the conduit to produce a force for propelling the conduit and reducing the drag load on the cleaner. The force produced by the propulsion device is additionally transferred through the conduit to the cleaner to help randomly steer the cleaner.
Conduit assemblies in accordance with the invention enhance the operation of automatic pool cleaners by reducing obstructions to the cleaner""s travel. Additionally, embodiments of the invention afford the advantage of removing the conduit from the water surface where it can interfere with normal pool skimming and diminish pool aesthetics.